Archival recording to tape and other magnetic media may require that the magnetic media be written with a high degree of quality to satisfy auditing, retention, and other mission critical requirements. For example, the write quality on master or reference tapes in the media and entertainment industry may be extremely critical. Typical tape drives and other tape recording appliances are not configured to accurately determine when writing degrades, but is still within an acceptable range.